Lucky and Jondy
by Coughie
Summary: Meet Lucky, a top high school student by day and a master thief at night. After a High School prom, he and a group of friends are captured by Manticore for just being friends with Jondy.
1. Lucky

Lucky

In New York, an nineteen-year-old named Lucas Vowles was on his way to school. Lucas was one of the top students at his school and one of the top athletes. He was very popular at the school as well. All his friends called him "Lucky." 

He was graduating this year. All the top colleges and universities in the country had accepted him. Two of the universities, Yale and Harvard, offered him a scholarship. Lucky was glad to have them. His parents didn't have much money because they lost most of their money during the Pulse. 

Lucky lived a double life. He was a master thief. His father, Daniel Vowles, taught him the trade. Last night, Lucky broke into a museum and took a painting worth a lot. He took it to a secret warehouse that was used by black market dealers where he got a cut of what the painting was worth. 

He looks at the newspaper stand. On the front-page headline of the New York post it read: 

'SPRIRT OF '76 PAINTING STOLEN

Last night the Archibald M. Willard's painting 'Spirit of '76' was stolen. The painting was been shown at the Metropolitan Museum. 'Spirit of '76' depicted American patriots playing the flute and drums during the American Revolution. 

The Police say it was the same thief that stole Paul Gauguin's Spirit of the Dead Watching, Georges Suerat's Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte, and several other paintings of American Culture. The thief left his calling card, a card with a four-leaf clover. 

"This thief is a master." Police chief Graham Potter told the press. "There is no finger prints, skin or hair left on the scene. He got through the security system like it was child's play." 

The police asks the public if they have any information on this crime or who knows who the identity of the thief is report it to the police soon as possible.' 

Lucky smiled to himself. He knew that the police would never find out it was it was him who stole all those paintings. 

* * * 

  


The next day was the day of the school prom. His date was his best friend, Amanda Gaston. They had a great time at the prom. After the prom there was a party at beach not far from the city. 

"Come aboard, Lucky, Amanda." Called Colin Spencer from his truck. "Plenty of room." 

Lucky and Amanda climbed into the back of Colin's truck with two other seniors. Then the truck drove off. 

On the highway, the driver and the passengers didn't notice a hummer was beginning to follow them. 

"Hey, Lucky." Colin said as he was driving. "What university are you going to next year?" 

"Yale." He answered. "I sent the letter to the place last night." 

"You so lucky to get a scholarship, Lucky." Brandon, one the seniors, said. "I am going to a cheap college. My schooling money was lost in the Pulse. Dam those who released it." 

"My dad works at the Cale Corporation." Angel, who was sitting beside Colin, said. "They give schooling money to the kids of their workers. What about you, Jondy?" 

Jondy was sitting beside Brandon. "I am just going to do some traveling." 

Ahead of them was a roadblock. Two hummers, two vans, and several officers blocked the highway. "Great." Colin grumbled as he came to a stop. 

Lucky stands up to see what's happening. "What's going on?" 

One of the officers walks toward the truck. His name was Donald Lydecker. Lucky noticed all the other officers were fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen year olds. All them had guns and tasers at their sides. 

"What's wrong officer?" Colin asked him. 

"We are looking for a fugitive." He told him. 

Lucky sits back in the truck. He notices that someone was missing. "Where's Jondy?" 

Lydecker turns to the group of officers by the hummers and nods. They run towards the truck and point their guns at the group of teens. All of them put their hands up. 

"Get out of the truck." Lydecker yells. 

All five teens get out of the truck with their hands still up. 

"Get on the ground." 

Lydecker turns to five X-5 officers. "Find X5-463 and bring her back alive." 

The five X-5s nodded and go into the woods. 

Lydecker turns back to the teens. "Get into the car." 

A two X-5s opens the door to the one of the vans. At gunpoint, the teens filed into the van and the door slammed behind them. 

"What up with that?" complained Colin. 

"Probably something to do Jondy," Angel suggested as she turned to Lucky. "When you mentioned Jondy, he called those guys over to the truck. What do you think, Lucky?" 

Lucky was just silent with shock. He didn't know what was going on. He just wondered where they were being taken. 

Moments later there was a hissing sound and white smoke poured from holes in the van. One by one each of them passed out. 

Lucky first met Jondy in early September when school started for his last year. She was in grade twelve. Lucky, Amanda, Brandon, Angel, and Colin sat with her when they noticed she was alone. 

"Is anyone sitting here?" Lucky asked. 

"No." she answered. 

All of them sat down. Lucky noticed that Jondy was taking white pills with her food. 

"What are they for?" Lucky questioned. 

"My body doesn't produce a certain ammo acid." Jondy replied. "The pills and milk help my body produce it." 

"What happens if you don't take the pills?" Amanda asked. 

"I get seizures." she answered. "The pills are hard to come by. I have to drink a lot of milk if no pills are available." 

"Those are Typthophan pills right?" Angel guessed. 

Jondy nodded. "How did you know?" 

"Angel's great in Science classes." Brandon filled her in. "What classes are you good at? By the way, the name's Brandon." 

"Phys-Ed, Math, Science." she answered. "I'm Jondy." 

"I'm Colin." 

"My name is Amanda." 

"I'm Lucas but everyone calls me Lucky." 

Lucky woke up in a cell strapped to a cot. It was dark and the only light coming into the cell with the window in the door. The cell was like the ones used in a mental hospital. He sees a camera on the ceiling. 

"What's the name of our new subject?" said a female voice from outside the cell. 

"From the government files, his name is Lucas Vowles." 

Lucky recognized that voice. That is the voice of the man that stopped him and his friends on the highway. 

"His name now is XH-298." the woman added. 

"What has the committee done with his colleagues?" Lydecker questioned. 

"They all been taken to different Manticore facilities." she replied. 

'What are going to do to me and my friends?' Lucky thought. He kept still and his eyes open a slit. 

"Pity X5-463 or as you call her, Jondy, got away again, Deck." she continued. "The committee isn't to happy about this." 

"He has seen her." Lydecker added. "He has helped her." 

'Helped Jondy, how?' Lucky wondered. 

"How did he help her?" the woman questioned. 

"He was spotted by my men getting her Typthophan." 

Lucky remembers when that happened. It happened two weeks ago. He and friends were having a party at his place and Jondy started to have a seizure. 

"Oh god." Colin cried. "Jondy's seizing." 

On the floor, Jondy was shaking violently. Brandon goes into Jondy's purse to look for her pills. "There are no pills." 

"Get her some milk." Lucky called. "I will go buy her some more pills." 

The black market warehouse was a block from his house. He ran to the built and through the secret entrance. 

"Hey Lucas." Mac the inventory director called. 

"Hey Mac." Lucky greeted. "Do you have any Tythophan?" 

"Yeah." he answered. "We got a two large jars of it in the back." 

"What's the cost for it?" Lucky asked. 

"$500." he replied. "Why do you need it?" 

"It's not for me. It's for my friend. I need now but I have no money on me on the moment. How about a pull off a job for you?" 

Mac told another man to get the pills. "There is a painting coming in two weeks called 'Spirit of 76'." 

"Got it." 

The man came back with a jar beaten and bruised. "Here we are?" 

"Where is the second one?" Mac yelled at him. "And what happened to you?" 

"Some teenagers stole the second one and beat the shit out of me," he said. "The strange thing was both of them had bar codes on the back of their necks." 

"Probably some new gang." Mac grumbled to himself as he gave Lucky the pills. "Here are the pills." 

Lucky remembered that he had seen Jondy with a barcode on her neck as he rushed back to his place. He heard gunshots as he left the place. 

"We spotted him leaving the warehouse with the Tythophan," Lydecker said. "Just as we were tracking down Zack and Ben." 

Lucky sees a face of the woman come into view in the window on the door. She had blond hair and a cruel face. "Begin with him tomorrow morning." 

* * * * * *

It was now nightfall. Lucky was still acting like he was still passed out when the scientists removed the retrains. They injected him with a liquid before they left. 

He stayed awake all night. For some reason he could fall asleep. He sat on the cot thinking. Lucky was thinking about why he was here and what are they going to do with him. 

Suddenly, a loud banging interrupted his train of thought. The sound was coming from the below him. 

"Who's there?" Lucky called. 

Lucky looked toward the vent. The sound was coming from there. He crawled toward it and opened it up. A pair of eyes shined through the grate. It nearly scared him. 

"Who are you?" he asked. 

"One of the first that was created here." answered a deep voice. "Escaped. Now live down here." 

"Were you kidnapped like me?" 

"No. Born here. Special." the voice replied. 

"What do they do here?" Lucky questioned. 

"Make killers, soldiers. I am not a killer. They are trying to find me. Kill me, Joshua. Especially the woman." 

"What does she do?" 

"In charge of everything. Anything that gets in her way she terminates. Anything not perfect she kills." 

Soldiers burst into the room. The pair of eyes disappears into the darkness. Three point their guns at Lucky. 

"Subject XH-298 has been communicating to the fugitive subject." one of the soldiers said over his communicator. "Subject disappeared on arrival." 

The soldiers leave the room. Lucky was shaken but he shook it off in an hour. 'Those guys must be really after this guy.' he thought. 'Maybe he would visit again.' 

* * * * * * * * *

A few hours later, two lab techs and two soldiers came into the cell and took Lucky out. As he walked down the hall and into other areas of the building, he looked into the rooms. There were children training in marital arts. In another, teenagers a few years younger than him were in a classroom flashing words like: RAT, SNAKE, and TRAITOR with pictures of other children that looked like them. At the time he passed, one of pictures looked familiar. 

'If Joshua comes back, I will ask him about that.' he thought as the soldiers pushed him forward. 

He saw other rooms where the children were going through numerous tests. They were only three-eight year olds. Lucky thought this was terrible. Lucky wondered what they had planned for him as that walked through the door at the end of the hall. 

As soon as Lucky entered the lab, the soldiers grabbed him and strapped him down on an examine table. Above him were bright lights shining directly in his face. He tried to shut them because the light blare was starting to hurt his eyes but the doctors force them open with clamps. 

All the doctors wore full body suits with a protective gloves and helmets. They were pausing very few moments to look at a government medical file about him as they examined him: 

NAME: Lucas Steven Vowles   
DOB: May 30 1998   
POB: Palm Beach, Florida   
GENDER: MALE   
BIRTH PARENTS: Daniel Vowles/Caroline Armstrong   
BLOOD TYPE: O   
MEDICAL HISTORY: (YY/MM/DD) 

DATA MISSING DUE TO PULSE 

09/07/19: Bone Marrow extraction   
Donated to Cancer Patient: Faith Vowles (Survived) 

Faith was Lucky's little sister. Faith had cancer of the bone marrow. One month after the pulse, he gave her some of his bone marrow. A month later the doctor check for any sign of cancer and there wasn't a trace of it. Sadly, two months later, Faith was kidnaped. One of her friends told the police that a van pulled up to them and men in black uniforms took her away. 

Lucky's thoughts were interrupted when the sharp prick of a needle pieced his neck. He began not feel anything below his neck. He heard the scraps that were on his wrists and ankles being removed. The doctor removed the clamps on his eyes and flipped him on to his back. 

While being examined some more, Lucky looked toward the grate that was on the wall. The doctors were too busy to notice a pair of eyes was watching them. It was . 

Suddenly the back of his neck was in pain. The doctor had fluid going into his arm at the same time. 

"XH-298 blood has return from the lab." A doctor said as he came into the room. "This is unbelievable." 

"What's so unbelievable?" asked one of the female doctors. 

"This subject has a higher than normal count of platelets and white blood cells." the doctor replied. 

(AUTHORS NOTE: For all those not good in the biology stuff, white blood cells protects the body from disease and platelets help heal injures.) 

One of the other doctors takes a look of the test results. "That's even higher than a X-5," he gasped. "You better show this to Dr. Renfro." 

Lucky was immediately taken back to his cell. Now he knew why he was here. It was a lab rat from government research. He looked at a refection of him in the shiny metal around the cell and sees a barcode tattoo. 

"Some teenagers stole the second one and beat the shit out of me," the black market dealer had said. "The strange thing was both of them had bar codes on the back of their necks." 

"You have seen them now?" 

Lucky's eyes move towards the grate. "They call you Joshua." 

"Father gave me that name. He is father to me and father to the others." 

"You mean all those kids out there?" 

"Yes." 

Lucky gets up from his cot and goes toward the door. He looks out the window and sees a group of children march behind a soldier. "I am surprised none of them escaped." 

"There was an escape." Joshua retorted. "A few years ago. Some were killed. Others hurt." 

"Did some make it out?" Lucky asked as he still watched outside the cell. 

"Some. Don't know how many?" 

Lucky listened to the tone of Joshua's voice. He sounded sad. "Did you know one of the escapees?" 

"Yes." Joshua answered. "She was the only one of the X5s that knew Joshua. She knew the rest of them would be afraid of me. Her older brother told them stories of us. He told them Nomlies make them disappear. She didn't want them to be scared." 

Lucky made his way back to the cot. He knew if looked in the direction of the grate, the soldiers would come. "How did he come up with these stories?" 

"Saw how it first started," Joshua explained. "He was in the area where they were locked up. One came to the bars and frightened a group of little ones. After that, the stories began." 

The door to the cell whipped open. Two soldiers grabbed Lucky and dragged him out the door. He was taken to a different laboratory that was most full of scientists and doctors. He was strapped to a platform. 

Lucky listened as they made their rounds. 

"Dr. Renfro wants various samples from XH-298." began one of the doctors to the scientists.

Lucky was put under heavy sedation as the doctors and scientists began to extract many samples from his body like blood, skin, hair, and muscle tissue. 

Renfro watched the whole operation from a window looking into the lab. She had further plans for her new lab rat. 

'This is just the beginning XH-298," she thought. "Pretty soon you will like all the others." 

Lucky woke up back in his cell in extreme pain. This went on for the next few weeks. Then every few days at random, the soldiers would come in, take him to the same lab, and do different experiments to him. 

One of those days the scientists doing something to his eyes when Lucky found out who Dr. Renfro was. Lydecker was with her as well 

"I want all operations and experiments on subject XH-298 to be increased," she told one of the scientists. "The committee wants XH-298 to ready for training and programming as soon as possible." 

"But, madam." said the scientist. "He needs time to let his body to get used to the changes to it." 

"We don't have time." Lydecker said angrily. "He knows one of the rogue X5s and we are using him to get to her." 

Seconds later, an officer rushes into the lab. Lydecker turns to him. "What is it, soldier?" he asked. 

"New York police raided place where XH-298 got the meds for X5-463," the officer began. "XH-298 was one that stole all those valuable paintings. The State a federal warrant for his arrest and a reward for $1000 000." 

Renfro looked impressed. "Well, well. It looks like we got a master thief on our hands. He can prove to be more useful." 

Lucky caught onto every word. He thought he would rather be in federal prison that this place. 

* * * * * * 

That night a brownout happened at the base but unluckily the security system and the locks on the cells were on the backup generator. Also that night, something happened to Lucky that he couldn't explain. 

"This is amazing," he said as the brownout happened. Lucky just found out what they did to him today. The scientists gave him night vision. 

"Won't be happy for long." said Joshua in a quiet whisper. "Pretty soon will have no free will like others." 

"Is that what Renfro meant by programming?" Lucky asked. 

Joshua sighed. "Once they are finished making changes to body, they will program you to do whatever they got planned for you including killing all the rogue little ones on sight." 

"What do you mean, changes?" Lucky questioned. "I know they gave me night vision." 

"Many more coming. Training and programming comes after. Do everything they say." 

* * * * * 

Joshua was right; the tests did begin the next day. The started with simple tests like clocking his speed, how long he can stay under water, and how much weight he can lift. Every week everything increased steadily. 

Lucky has been at Manticore for a year now. Every day was the same it was all testing and training. Lucky taught himself to ignore the programming so it never affected him one bit. 

In a couple of programming sections, he saw the pictures of the children he saw when came here. Lucky figured that those were the ones that escaped. He saw that one of those pictures was Jondy. He felt sorry for Jondy now knowing that she never had a normal child hood. 

During one of the testing periods, Lucky overheard a couple of the scientists, doctors, and soldiers were planning something. 

"The guards have already been paid off to see nothing," he said. "We will have no problem getting past the wire." 

"Once we have our cut of the reward money," said one of the doctors. "We will leave the country and we don't have to bear the guilt of working on those children again." 

"It's terrible what they are doing to them," another doctor cried. "This worse than happened in those African countries in the late 90s. Imagine what Amnesty would think when if they find out about this." 

Lucky was relived that some of the people that worked here do care about the subjects but he knew they were talking about him when they mentioned the reward money. He made plans to play along with their plans. He knew that the reward was now doubled. 

In his cell he wait on his cot relax and making it look like he doesn't know of the plans. Joshua somehow found out and he didn't come that night. He waited for a long time until the doctor rushed in and tranquilized him. 

The next second he knew he was in one of the vans in normal street clothes and in hand cuffs. He acted like he still sedated until they reached their destination. 

"I can tell that this kid would rather be in prison than that hell hole." said the doctor who was driving at the time. "He will cooperate. It's a win-win situation." 

The doctor was right. Except for Joshua's company, that place was a hell-hole. Lucky was now glad to be out. 

After 27.2 hours, the van entered Safford, Arizona. The soldier that was in the van brought Lucky into the local police station and the two doctors and the scientist followed him. 

"What can I do for you?" the policeman asked as they entered the station. 

"This is Lucas Vowles," said the soldier as he pointed to Lucky. "We want the reward for his capture." 

Lucky cooperated as the police man did a finger prints check on Lucky. After it was proved he was Lucas Vowles, he was taken to the back to a holding cell. Through the window of the cell, he saw the group of Manticore personal leave the police station. The first thing in the morning, Lucky was taken to Safford Federal Prison. 

That night, Lucky climbed into the vents and got outside. The training from Manticore came in handy. He avoided the searchlights and moved quickly on the grounds. Using his telescopic vision he looked to see if the guards were watching. When it was clear, he jumped the fence and disappeared into the night. 

He walked through the woods until he found a small campsite. Everyone in the camp was alsleep. He stole clothes off their clothesline and untied the bag of food that was hanging in the trees. 

Lucky changes in the new clothes not too far from the campsite and he kept the prison clothes with him. He had other plans to keep the police and Manticore off his trail. He knows Manticore would be tracking him down as well as the cops. He was their prized experiment. 

He stopped at a train track and waited for the train to come by. Once it did, Lucky jumped aboard. He left the prison clothes on the train and his prints then he jump off. 

Next Episode 

Partners In Crime   
Lucky meets up with Jondy in Orlando not knowing Manticore is not far behind. 

Site For Series 

http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/dafic/lucky.html


	2. Partners In Crime

Partners In Crime

It's been two months since Lucky escaped from Manticore. Since then he has changed his look. He got his hair cut shorter and bleached it. Lucky moved to Orlando. He went under the name Matt Spencer. 

In Orlando, Lucky got a job at Disney World playing a Prince in the Magic Kingdom during the weekdays and The Tower of Terror character on weekends. He felt safe here and this place would be a good place to settle down for awhile before he decides to move on. 

One day, Lucky had a day off so he decided to watch the auditions for the new Cinderella. Lucky was invited because she will be his partner in the parade and in and around the Magical Kingdom. 

All the applicants were boring and didn't look the part until the last one came. Lucky sat up at once. It was Jondy. He waited and watched her audition. At the end she won the job. Just as everyone was leaving, Lucky caught up with her. 

"Jondy!" he called. 

She spun around to she who it was. Jondy instantly recognized him and a smile came to her face. "Lucky!" She ran up and hugged him. Lucky hugged back. 

"I missed you so much," she told him. "I was worried those guys were going to kill you." 

"I'm okay now." Lucky told her. 

Jondy eyes moved to the back of Lucky's neck and she sees the bar code tattoo. "I guess you know about Manticore now," she whispered as she withdrew from him. "What did that do to you? Where are Brandon, Angel, Colin, and Amanda?" 

Lucky found a private place to talk about what happened to him over the past year. Jondy told Lucky how she escaped the X5s that went after her. 

"I spotted the Manticore road block long before Colin did." she began. "I jumped off the truck when no one was looking and disappeared into the woods." 

"It was sort of my fault that the X5s when after you." Lucky interrupted. "I was the one that asked where you went." 

"I reached another highway and it was lucky enough that one of my 'siblings' was driving down there." Jondy continued. "He got me out there and dropped me off in Boston. What gets on my nerves about Ben is that he talks about the 'Blue Lady.' The rest of us stopped believing in her after Jack was taken." 

"He must of been the one that Joshua was talking about." Lucky added. 

"You know about Joshua?" 

"Yeah, I met him the first time I woke up in that hell-hole. How do you know about Joshua? He told me he didn't go near the X5s because they will fear him." 

"I was the only X5 that knew he existed." Jondy explained. "After Jack was gone, Ben was so angry with the Blue Lady and the Nomlies that during a training period, he lead me and the rest of the X5s into killing a man. Ben called the man a Nomlie because of a tattoo on a bloody heart with a knife going through it was on his chest." 

Lucky invited Jondy to live with him in his apartment. It was in the city centre with a good view of the city especially the sector entrances. Jondy made herself at home. She didn't have much with her. Everything she owned was in the back of a van she owned. 

Some of the equipment she owned with mostly used he theives and the military. 

"I made some of the equipment myself." Jondy said as Lucky helped her unload some of the equipment for her van. "If one of my sibs needs equipment, they contact Zack and he picks it up and gives it to them." 

"I got to meet this Zack." Lucky said. 

"Maybe someday you will." Jondy said as picked up a bag. 

"This apartment building will be our base of operations." a voice said from the other side of the parking garage. 

Lucky and Jondy turn toward the voice and using their telescopic vision, they saw who it was. 

"Lydecker." Jondy whispered as she and Lucky both jumped into the van and slowly closed the door. 

Through the tinted window of the van, they both watched and listened to Lydecker commanding his officers. 

"Once the subject XH-298 is located he is to be brought back alive." Lydecker commanded. "XH-298 important to Manticore research." 

"Yes, sir." the officers answered as they left the area. 

Jondy and Lucky got out of the van. 

"They are after you, Lucky." Jondy began. "You got to leave Orlando." 

She paused for a moment as a woman and a child walks by. 

"Your bar code is in clear view." Jondy continued. "You could get it removed but it is a waste of money and it comes back in a few weeks. But would it buy you and I a few weeks while Lydecker and the GI Joe squad is in the city." 

That night they went to the tattoo parlour to get their bar codes removed. Jondy was pretty much used to getting her bar code removed and she acted like if she was like getting a haircut. This was Lucky's first time. To Lucky it felt like someone was pouring hot burning acid on his neck. 

After the tattoos were removed, they went to the park to talk to form a plan. 

"After a few times you will be used to it." Jondy comforted him after it was over with. 

"I will never get used to it," Lucky said as his neck hurt. "At least this will buy us some time. If we leave too quickly, they will be on to us." 

"Lucky, Lydecker doesn't know what I look like." Jondy continued. "That's a good thing. I can make it past him and his goon squad." 

"I don't know what I am going to do." Lucky complained. "He will recognize me in a second. There is something you don't know, Jondy. He does know what you look like. When they show the pictures of you and your 'sibs' for the programming thing, they showed a young picture of you one day and a updated picture the week after." 

"That's a problem." She mumbled. "Now we have to leave ASAP." 

"We will go tonight."   


That night, Jondy helped get Lucky's most need belongings to her van by lowering them from window into the alley below. They had to be quiet about because Lydecker's goons were in the apartment above them. After the last one piece was down, Lucky attached himself to the rope and began to climb down. 

He slowly made his down the building. Once he was down on the ground, he loaded his bags into the van just as Jondy was coming down. He looked up at Jondy once it was loaded then he looked toward the apartment where Lydecker and his men were. 

He sees movement. Lucky signals to Jondy to warn her to back into the ledge but it was too late, she was spotted. 

Jondy quickly moved down the side of the building now dodging bullets. Lucky jumped into the van and started it up. Jondy finally made it to the bottom of the building, as the soldiers were moving toward the van. 

She jumps in and Lucky drove off running over several Special Ops officers in the process. They cheered once they were out of the city. 

"That was a close one." Jondy sighed with relief. 

"That for sure." Lucky said. 

Lucky drove until they reached Ocala. They found an ATM and Lucky withdrew all his money while Jondy stocked up on supplies. Once they ready that left the city. 

"Do you wish I wasn't in the truck with you?" Jondy said. 

"What brought that up?" Lucky asked. 

"I was doing some thinking Lucky. If I wasn't in Colin's truck, you and the others won't be involved in any of this. It's all my fault." 

"What happened, happened, Jondy." Explained Lucky. "It's all fate. Everything happens for a propose." 

"I don't believe in that stuff." 

"It doesn't mean it's not true." 

Jondy smiles. "You are starting to sound like Zack." 

Lucky smiles back. "Maybe I will meet him some day." 

"I hate it to break it to you, Lucky." Jondy suddenly frown. "Zack won't like someone traveling with me. He even made me change my mind about finding you and the others." 

"You were looking for me and the others?" 

"When I first found out you were missing since the incident. Zack told me to back off." 

"Do you do everything Zack says?" Lucky asked with a frown. 

"Yes." Jondy admitted. "He wants all of us to be safe." 

"You shouldn't let Zack run your life," Lucky told her. "You are thinking like one those other X5s back at Manticore. 'Do this!' 'Do that!' If you want to have a normal life, start doing thing your own way. You take your own chances. Do you really want to find the others?" 

"Yes." Jondy said with a smile. 

"Then lets go!"   
______________________________________   
NEXT EPISODE 

Quick Silver   
Jondy and Lucky go to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. Lucky runs into his brother, who unknown by Lucky, has plans for him and Jondy.   
______________________________________   
Site For Series 

http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/dafic/lucky.html 


End file.
